You Don't Need Me Anymore
by squirtlepokemon215
Summary: I thought we were meant to be, but I was all wrong,wrong about that this could work,wrong about letting my walls down,wrong about loving you, Jason. I trusted you and your chance is gone. You have Reyna now. I was just a tool to make Reyna jealous. Now that I'm used, you don't need me anymore.
1. Chapter 1 His Fault and I'm Leaving

**Hi there, it's Alex here! New story that is a Jasper story! Please enjoy! Here's the thing: I won't be updating unless I get a least 3 reviews! Okay, on with story. The first three reviewers get cookies! Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1 His Fault and I'm Leaving**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

_I'm happy that Jason and I are together now. He finally realized that I'm the right girl for him, not Reyna. _

_I was walking toward his cabin when Leo asked if he look good for his date, Reyna. _

_I said that he look fine and he walked away to look for Reyna. I heard some giggles and I knew who only giggles like that._

_Leo didn't have to find Reyna anymore because when I opened the door, I found Reyna making out with him. _

_I tried to hold back my tears, but I just couldn't. Jason finally notices that I was watching and starting coming toward me._

_I stepped back and ran from him. I thought he was different from the other boys, but I guess I'm wrong. _

_I could hear him catch up to me and grabbed my wrist. I tried to escape from his grip, but I couldn't. _

"_Look Pipes, I did-"I cut him off by slapping him. _

"_Don't call me that. Only my family and friends call me that!" He let go of my wrist by the sting and I took the opportunity to run from him. _

_I ran to the creek where we had the Capture the Flag. I sat with no emotion under tree and started crying. "Piper, why are you crying?" a familiar voice called out._

_I looked up and saw Jason's sister, Thaila, on an Iris message. "What do you want, Thals?" I croaked. It hurt so much inside of me to replay the scene of them. _

"_Let me guess. Jason cheated on you with her?" she asked. I nodded. _

"_Seriously, I let him date the only girl I approve of to date him and he had to break her heart with that hag." She muttered angrily. I thought about her offer that she gave me to join the Hunters a few weeks ago._

"_Hey, Thals. Do you think I can still become a Hunter?" I asked her. _

"_Yes, Piper. The offer is still up and I think you can become an awesome Hunter with your battle skills. Are you willing to give up boys?" she worriedly asked. _

_ I nodded. _

"_Okay then, I will tell Artemis and by the way, you are going to have to meet us at Los Angeles then. We'll be there in a week. See you there!" she said as she broke the connection._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, Piper?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. I didn't want him to break my heart again.<p>

Percy, Leo, and Annabeth were saying good-byes to me to wish me good luck although Percy and Annabeth still wanted me to get back together with Jason.

"Okay then. Keep in touch with me. And don't worry. Your secret is safe with us." she said.

I hugged them and they hugged back. I walked out the borders and ran into the night.

I set up camp after running 10 miles. I ate and got tired soon enough, so I got out my sleeping bag and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

Man, why didn't I stop Reyna from kissing me? I'm such an idiot to let Piper go! Why did Aphrodite/Venus have to do this to me! LOVE sucks!

Thunder boomed and I silently apologized to the goddess of love. I got into bed and slept to find Piper out of Camp and she making was camping out in a forest.

I didn't know why she was there, but I knew that only three people know the answer.

Annabeth, Percy, and Leo. I was going to get the answer one way or the other tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex or squritelpokemon215 here! Remember! Three reviews to update Chapter 2! First three reviewers earn cookies! Bye for now! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Coming After You

**Alex here! Thank you reviewing the first chapter! The First three reviewers that get a cookie are….**

* * *

><p><strong>AzianDemigod16 <strong>

**Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face**

**Avrilkitties**

* * *

><p><strong>For the people who didn't get chosen, don't worry! You get a cookie too as a Nice-Try gift. Oh, and joybella, Reyna would be guilty in this chapter. Remember, you didn't hear her side of the story! Blah Blah Blah! I'm wasting time! On to the story and enjoy! PS two reviewers were unknown, so I couldn't them. Sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4 story alerts<strong>

**4 favorite stories**

**2 favorite authors**

**Yay! On with story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 I'm coming After You<strong>

**Reyna's POV**

Man, what have I done? I couldn't do this to Leo! Ughhhhhhh! I hate myself.

"Love SUCKS!" I screamed. I said that out loud. Nearby Aphrodite/Venus kids gasped. Thunder boomed.

'_Ah oh. Sorry, Aphrodite and Venus!' _I silently apologized in my head.

They were walking straight towards me and the next thing I knew was that I was being chased by a mob of Aphrodite/Venus kids.

I was faster though and climbed up a tree.

Good thing that the leaves are covering me. I waited till I saw them go away.

I jumped down and ran to my cabin before they could catch me again. Man, I need to be more careful next time

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

I woke up to find my sister in an Iris message.

"Good Morning, Jason." She gritted through her mouth.

She was obviously mad at me by her tone.

"Um. You too?" I said. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Boys are idiots. This is why I became a Hunter." She muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said as she broke the connection.

I got up and put on my usual outfit; Camp Jupiter shirt and jeans. I walked out and I walked straight to Annabeth, Percy, and Leo.

They saw me coming and they started to look at each other and whispered something. I came up to them and asked "Where in the world is Piper?"

They glanced at each other and said nothing.

"We promised not to tell, but I really don't want her to become one. Jason, Piper is going to become a Hunter and she is meeting up with your sister in Los Angeles." Annabeth said.

Percy and Leo looked at her if she was crazy.

"What? I think make a good couple!" she said offensively.

"That's it! I'm going after Piper! No matter what!" I said.

"Please don't, Jason!" a familiar voice cried out. I knew that voice and I turned around and saw Piper on an Iris message.

Her kaleidoscope eyes were gray, but not happy gray like Annabeth's. They were sad and a bit puffy.

"Just don't, Jason. I have made my decision. I want to become a Hunter. "She said without emotion.

"Please don't, Piper!" I pleaded.

"Good bye, you guys. Don't follow, Jason." She cried out as she broke that connection.

"I don't what she says. I'm going after her. Don't stop me!" I decided as I walked away to my cabin.

I opened my door and went inside. I grabbed a backpack and packed up. I was going after her after dinner.

I got through my training and all I thought about the whole day was Piper. I sat at my table in the Pavilion and looked over at the Aphrodite table, thinking about her.

I got out of there and got my backpack out of the bush I hid it earlier.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to find Leo and Reyna with their backpacks.

"We're with you." They said in unison. I nodded. We ran to Thalia's tree and out of the camp borders.

'_Piper, no matter what. I'm coming after you!' _I thought as we ran into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

No, No, No! He can't come! He's the reason why I'm going to the Hunters. He hurt me and I had enough.

I was riding a train to Memphis, Tennessee. When I got off, I saw a driver with a sign that said **PIPER MCLEAN** in hot pink.

I groan because what I saw was my mom next to the driver, waving at me.

I walked toward her and hugged her back as she hugged me.

I got into the limo as the driver put the luggage away.

My mother was wearing normal clothes, but still looked beautiful in them. She came in and looked in my eye and said," Are you sure, Piper, that you want to do this?" The car started moving.

"I think so, Mom. I don't want any more heartbreak from him." I replied.

"Well, I can't make you change, but someone might." She said as she winked.

"Good Luck, Piper. I booked some hotels for your journey and here where you should go if you want to disappear from Leo's tracker. Bye for now, my Piper" she said as she evaporated, leaving a scent of perfume.

The car stopped and I saw a five star hotel as I got out. The bell hop came out and led me to my suite. He said that I was already checked in.

I opened the room and the room was beautiful. The room had a balcony and a plasma TV.

I dropped my belonging and closed the door. I decided take a shower and I watched TV.

I got tired soon and turned off the light. I slept and saw them camping in the forest.

Reyna and Leo were already sleeping while Jason was just staring at the sky. He was saying something and I could only hear him say 'Piper, why are running from me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alex a.k.a. squirtlepokemon215 here! Hope you like this chapter. This time I need 5 reviews to update the next chapter! Good luck! Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Apologize and Listen

Alex here and thank you for reviewing! Sorry that i didn't update for a long time. Today's my birthday, so I decided that I wanted to update on my birthday and Christmas. So please enjoy this chapter. No flames please because you wouldn't want me to be sad on my own birthday, would you? For next chapter, I want the reviews to go up to 40. If you can, then please do so.

First 16 reviewers will earn special prize!

* * *

><p>Winners of Chapter 2:<p>

**PurpleMadness742**

**Goddess of night Eternal Faith**

**Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face**

**BlackConverse24**

Chapter 3 Apologize and Listen

* * *

><p><strong>Jason'POV<strong>

Once I said those words, the wind howled and it sounded like Aphrodite's voice.

It said _you should already know the answer. _Then the wind was gone. Light peeked through the mountains. It was time to move on to find Piper. Leo moaned loudly and woke up Reyna.

"Morning, Jason. Have you stayed up all night?" Reyna asked worriedly. That question woke Leo straight out of bed.

"No, I didn't." I lied and she almost bought until I yawned loudly. She simply shook her head.

"Come on; let's go now before monsters appear. And Jason, look what I made. It's a Piper tracker." Leo piped up while waving a 5 inch device with an antenna sticking on top.

"Sweet! Now we can find Piper easily. Where is she now?" I exclaimed as Leo looked through the screen.

"She's in Memphis, Tennessee right now. She is heading out right now of a hotel. That's not far from here. It's only 8 miles from here. I think we can get there by the Gray Sisters' transport." He announced happily.

"Okay, then. It's settled. I'll do-"Reyna declared, but Leo interrupted her.

"Reyna, only Greeks can do it except some certain Romans, I think. I'll do it." Leo explained as he threw a drachma into the air and let it seeped through the bare ground.

The next thing we knew was that a black car was waiting in front of us. We looked at each other and just went in.

The three sisters were in driver's seat, fighting over an eyeball and the car started.

"Give it to me, you hag! I'm the one who is driving!" one shouted.

"No, you give me the drachma and who are you calling a hag, haggy!" the second stormed.

"You two just give what you want to each other or else I'm taking the eyeball again!" the last one roared and looked back at us sweetly. "Where do you want to go? We don't have all day."

Reyna and I looked at Leo who looked through the tracker and answered Electro Crinus Hotel.

She nodded and whispered to the other two. They stopped fussing and drove really fast. We relaxed for once. I stared into space. In my mind, all I was thinking was Piper and our past together._ Why did I do this to our relationship?_

Soon the car stopped and it was time to face Piper.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

I checked out of the hotel and the second I got out, my map that my mom gave me last night rung in my back pocket of my fresh new jeans.

I got it out and saw that a group of demigods whose names were the group of people I never wanted to see again except for one. It was _them and _they were going to arrive in 5 minutes.

There was a costume shop across the street. I walked in quickly and asked for a mid-age woman outfit to be disguised.

The woman behind the counter came over and gave me an outfit that a normal mother would wear.

I quickly changed and she did a make-over on me. When she was done, I was amazed. I was wearing a black and white t-shirt that said 1 and wore khaki shorts that went up to the knee.

I paid her and left. The second I got out, I looked on my map and saw them arrive a block away.

I ran into the forest and saw on my map that they were coming this way. I ran faster and climbed up the nearest tall tree.

I hid where the branches and leaves covered my whole body. I watched as they enter the area and noticed their appearance.

Leo looked the same with his tool belt that his dad gave him. Reyna…..I don't want to explain since I still hate for you know.

Last, but not least was Jason who cheated on me. He still looked the same, but he looked like he hadn't slept for days, but that would be half true since it was only last night when he didn't sleep.

Leo looked on some device that I think that was to look for me since mom did warn me about.

He whispered to Jason and you know who, not Voldemort.

The only sentence that I caught was that was _Jason, she is here and she hiding somewhere here._

Then they split up checking and started climbing on the trees while Leo stayed on ground to check the tracker. Reyna and Jason decided to go the two trees since it was the bushiest.

Reyna climbed on the other tree while I saw Jason climb up the tree I was on, quickly. I decided to climb higher only getting caught by Jason who shouted "Who are you? May we speak to you?" I jumped to the ground while Leo and Jason shouted NOOOOOO!

I didn't get hurt by my falling. Leo breathes out with relief as Jason came down from the tree. Reyna joins us and scans my appearance.

"Hey, um miss. Why are you here in the woods alone? I can come with you to guide you safely because who would want a pretty miss getting lost?" Leo flirted by using one of his cheesy lines to impress me.

"No thank you, Repair boy" I declined. Leo look surprised, but then sadness flashed across his face. I soon felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go now." I rushed, trying to run away, but a wind pushed me to the ground.

I mumbled to myself "Really, Sparky? You had to do that."

Jason looked at me shocked. Then he said "Did you just call me Sparky? Only one person calls me that and that person is….." he never finished his sentence because I ran from them, but to be toppled over by him.

"What is your problem, mister?" I snapped at him.

He begged "Piper, you can stop the act now. Now I need talk to you. I'm sorry and I need you to listen please."

I decided to charmspeak him to get off me or else I wouldn't listen to him. He did so and I took the opportunity to escape, but was cut short by that daughter of Bellona.

"Piper, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Pick one before I decide for you." She growled.

I glared at her and tried to slash her with my dagger, but it came in contact with her gladius. We side clash with our weapons.

I slashed and she stabbed which led to nothing so I tried different strategies by stabbing her then slashing and then stabbing.

I fought differently every time so she wouldn't discover my next move. I fought faster and she was getting tired. So I back flipped over her head and stole her gladius.

When she turned around, I pointed her gladius at her throat and put my dagger behind her neck. Leo and Jason were shocked of what I did to Reyna.

Leo was amazed and happy for me although I saw horror through his eyes. Seeing Jason's reaction hurt me because his reaction was anger and only anger was there.

When our eyes met, I saw only anger and nothing else. My eyes started to brim with tears and I gave back Reyna her gladius.

The second Jason realized what he done, I ran off and my clothes started to shimmer back to my normal outfit. He chased me until we reached a cliff.

At the bottom, there were the ocean waves, pounding on the jagged, sharp rocks. I can hear Jason behind me, an inch away from me.

So close to me, I can hear him breathing against my hair. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around, tightly. He whispered through my ear.

Those words that rung in my ears and never left. _I never letting you go, Piper._

I hesitate softly and hung my head, letting my brown hair cover face. I felt so relaxed and secure in his arms until Reyna came up running. I separated from him and jumped over the cliff.

I should known that Jason would still have feelings for Reyna. Let them be happy together and let me disappear from them, so I would intrude them ever again.

I heard Jason scream no and I waited for the death, but it never came because the next thing I knew I was in front of another five star hotel where there was a another bell hop ready to bring me to my room.

I asked him where I was and it turns out, I was in Jefferson City, Missouri.

_Wow, so I'm not that far from them. _I thought silently.

I thanked him and he led me to my room. Like the last room, there was a balcony and a plasma TV, but the only difference was that the bed was King sized.

It didn't matter and I decided to order room service because I haven't eaten since breakfast which was 3 hours ago. I ate as soon as the person brought up the food and paid him the bill, leaving a tip for them.

I decided to take a nap, only ending up leading up to the three. I could see only Leo and Reyna talking quietly while Jason climbed up a tree to have some privacy.

I couldn't hear him talk to himself except for the sentence that still rung in my ears even in the dream. That same sentence never me at all.

_I will never ever let you go, Piper Mclean._

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

Almost had it. So close of having her back. Reyna had to ruin it, but I don't know if I can blame her for it.

She might want Piper to go away, she and I could be together, but then she might have been curious to see if Piper would come back.

I was sitting silently on a tree to rethink today's events. I almost had Piper come back to Camp Half-Blood, to her family and friends, to _me_.

I looked to sky as if she was there and whispered to the wind.

_I will never let you go, Piper Mclean._

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm done with this chapter! Remember, please review and try to make the reviews to 40 or else no new chapter! You can't review twice if you have an account already! I want more accounts reviews than unknown! Please make me happy! I love this chapter! Do you? ~Alex<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Ditch and Jealously

Alex here! I love you guys and your reviews! Here's chapter 4 as I promised! Next chapter will cost the reviews to go to 55. Hope you can do it! People who reviewed get a cookie and ice cream as reward! Also, I'm thinking of putting some Percabeth in here for a bit of excitement!

Thank you, for wishing me a happy birthday! I feel so loved and I LOVE you guys. The people are:

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith**

**Owl head**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream**

**Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face**

**iluvACHS**

On with the story now. We shall see what may happen! ENJOY!

**Chapter 4 Ditch and Jealousy**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

I woke up crying around 5:00 AM. I never knew that Jason was that determined, but it wouldn't matter to me anymore, right? I looked on the calendar on my right; it was Saturday and I need to hurry to Los Angeles in California soon, that way Jason is shut down from my life _forever._

I got out of bed and went to the balcony to for fresh air. I glanced at the city scenery and thought of yesterday's events and the dream about Jason. Is this the work of my mom to make me change my mind about being a Hunter? It could be since she _is _the goddess of _love _and _beauty._

I went back inside my room to take a quick shower and change my clothes. When I came out, I was wearing a white tank top with a motorcycle jacket, dark blue denims, and purple converse. I braided my hair into two.

I went out for breakfast and couldn't believe my eyes of who I saw there. It couldn't be him.

**Leo's POV**

I woke up by Reyna shouting at me. I glared at her when she dumped icy cold water on my face.

"What's your problem?" I shouted angrily.

"While we were sleeping, Jason ran away from us and took the Piper tracker!" Reyna snapped. I stared at her shocked that Jason would run away to look for Piper without us helping him.

"Relax, Reyna. Guess what! I also have a Jason tracker too and I have an extra Piper tracker!" I said with relief while waving the two devices in front of her face. Her face was full of relief and a bit of disappointment.

I simply ignored the disappointment and looked through the Jason tracker first. Jason was already 50 miles away from us and was now close to Jefferson City in Missouri. Then I looked to the Piper tracker; she was in Jefferson City and was staying at Patio Hotel.

_So Jason is close to Piper to bring her back home._ I thought silently.

"Okay so, Leo. Where are they?" Reyna asked impatiently.

"Jason is in Missouri near Jefferson City while Piper _is _in Jefferson City in Patio Hotel; we got to hurry, she's not staying long. She's leaving as soon as she is done with breakfast. We got to warn Jason." I responded while grabbing a drachma out of my pocket, threw it up, and spoke 'O'Iris. Please accept my offering. Show me Jason Grace, where ever he is'.

The Iris Message blurred and then showed Jason running on the road.

"JASON GRACCEEEE! IT'S ME, LEO VALDEZ! AND REYNA WARTON! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" I screamed at the loudest voice I can muster with all my might at the IM. It took 2 minutes for him to notice that we were on an Iris Message.

"Leo, I can hear you perfectly fine! You don't have to shout at me!" he snapped.

"Okay, Jason. Now we are done with that…EXPLAIN TO US WHY YOU DITCHED US! YOU GOT US SICK AND WORRIED!" Reyna demanded angrily. She was on fire when she is mad; you can really see fire in her eyes, but this time I saw worries and anger.

"So sorry that I ditched you and took the Piper tracker! It's just that you two aren't exactly morning persons and you guys been tired from traveling." He spoke.

"Jason, we are coming after you. You stay where you right now until when reach you, but if you move faster, you'll be sorry when we reach you!" Reyna and I said in unison.

"Can't really promise that, you guys! I'll try not to move too fast! Got to go now! Better hurry! Bye! Monster has arrived!" Jason rushed as he broke the connection.

Reyna and I looked at each other and then hurried to pack up everything. Then we checked everything and ran off to catch up with Jason; where ever he is.

Except that we ran into someone that we weren't expecting to see again.

**Percy's POV**

It's only been 5 days and Annabeth's freaking out already. I mean like we are worried, but she's freaking out because Reyna followed Jason and Leo which lowered the chance of Piper returning back to us and Jason and Piper getting together.

A conch horn blew within the distance which meant it was dinner time. I walked with Annabeth to the Pavilion for dinner and saw a brunette girl with purple eyes staring at me. Annabeth must have noticed because she glared daggers at her and smacked me on the head.

"Stop it, Percy!" she whispered to my ear and then looked at me; her eyes told me jealously and most of all, some hurt. Then she walked away from me with her head down a bit. I went back to see the purple-eyed girl, to see that she was smirking at Annabeth acting all down.

_Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. _I thought silently as I made my way to my table. Chiron cleared his throat and everybody put their attention to Chiron.

"Before you eat your dinner, please welcome Pachira Echelon, the new demigod that just has arrived today! Pachira, go to the Hermes cabin; that's where you'll be staying until you're claimed by your godly parent." He announced as he instructed Pachira to the Hermes cabin where Travis and Conner were raising their hand to signal her to come.

Pachira went and everybody started to get their dinner including me. I didn't eat too much and waited for Annabeth to finish up. When she was done, I led her to my cabin where we would make- out and talked about problems.

I opened my door and let her in. I brought her to my bed and asked her if she was jealous because Pachira was staring at me. As usual since she's stubborn, she would act all tough and say no.

I laughed at her and gave her kiss which she returned and lasted for a minute. When we pulled away for air, I wrapped my arms around her waist and we would stay like that for 10 minutes.

I let go and walked her to her cabin. I gave her one last kiss and said good night to her. She smiled and said good night back to me. As we were kissing, we didn't know that somehow a certain brunette was watching us.

* * *

><p>Okay, Alex here! I'm done and I kinda left a cliffhanger in this chapter! What do you think will happen! Hope you like it! I love you guys and your reviews! Next update should be on New Year's! Thanking for reading and please review! Merry Christmas! And thank you! If any ideas, questions, etc., please ask! I do want to know! <em><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>_ Thank you for reading! ~Alex (squirtlepokemon215)


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected

Hi squirtlepokemon215 here. Enjoy this chapter! Next chapter costs the reviews to 70 which mean I only want 15 reviews. Good luck and thank you for reviewing chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Unexpected<strong>

**Piper's POV**

I can't believe it. It was my dad here in Jefferson City, Missouri. He finally notices and signals me to come to him. I rush to him slowly. When I reach him, he gets up and hugs me. I hug him back because I needed someone to hug right now and I missed him a lot.

"How are you doing, Pipes?" he asked as we sit down across from each other. I was going to answer him until a waiter came.

"How may I take you your order?" he said in a thick British accent as he gives us the menus. I looked into the menu.

"Hash brown with two slices of toast and a hot chocolate, please." I answered as I gave him my menu.

"Scrambled eggs with a slice of French toast and coffee." My dad said as he gave his menu to the waiter.

"You were saying?" he said as he gestured me to continue. I took a deep breath and started.

"I'm fine and I'm on my way to Los Angeles." I answered him calmly. He raised his brow at me.

"Long story." I told him.

"I have time." He replied.

"It's very complicated though. Some things…you won't believe me" I explained to him.

"I see and so I have to get to the set in 30 minutes." He admitted.

"Okay, dad and don't forget to keep contact with me." I added. He nodded and our food came. We ate and talked about the fun times we had together in the past. We finished and of course, Dad paid since he wouldn't let me pay for it.

"Bye, Dad. See you soon." I said to him as we hugged. Then we parted our ways. I couldn't believe that would be the last time I would see my dad again.

I went to my room and packed everything up. I went downstairs and checked out. I looked at my map and saw Jason in the city.

Leo and Reyna were 50 miles away from him. I was supposed to head west, so I followed the arrow on the map. Suddenly, I heard my name. I turned around and saw Thaila on Iris message.

"Hey, Thaila" I greeted her.

"Sorry, Piper. We aren't going to be Los Angeles for another week and a half. Artemis sent us an assignment to look for the Biggest Chimera and it found us. Is that okay?" she announced sadly.

"It's fine because I'm heading to Des Moines in Iowa." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay. Bye Piper and see you there!" She told me as she broke the connection. The next thing I knew was that something dropped on my head and fell to the ground. I rubbed my head and picked it up.

It was an envelope and inside was an airplane ticket to Des Moines, Iowa. It leaves in 20 minutes. I looked to my map where the airport was and saw it half a mile away from me. I rushed to the airport. It was a small airport and I got to my plane just in time.

The plane took off and the pilot said to arrive in half an hour. I took the time to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it. It was dirty automation; a dragon-like one. I went to it and started to work on it quickly. Reyna stared at it once I finished it in 10 minutes to spare. It was clean and gleaming. It reminded me of Festus.

_Not the time right now, Valdez. _I reminded myself.

I hopped on and looked at Reyna if she going come with me. She kept staring incredulously. I sighed.

"Are you going to get on or what?" I asked her.

"Getting on, Valdez. I'm coming!" she answered back as she climbed the automation. She almost fell, but I grabbed her arm just in time and I felt sparks when we touched. Or was it my imagination?

"Okay, time to go!" I shouted as we launched into the sky and soared fast.

"I'm gonna name you, Capno." I happily announced.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Smoke" I simply answered.

"Hey, Leo. Where are they now?" she asked again.

"Piper is in a plane to Des Moines in Iowa while Jason is-Jason is below us!" I announced as I brought Capno down to the ground. Then I spotted Jason waving at us.

When we landed perfectly on the ground, Jason hopped on and we flew for 80 miles until it was night fall. We set up camp and this time, I took watch because I didn't want Jason to run off again. I look at the stars and wondered what Piper is doing right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I woke up to find that today was my birthday. I got out of bed and changed into a camp half-blood t-shirt, jeans and gray converse with sea-green shoelaces.

I tied my hair up and I went out to breakfast. Before I went out there were cards from Piper, Jason, Leo, and Thaila, wishing me Happy Birthday, on my desk. I smiled at that.

I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and went to my table. I ate in silence and drank the water. I glanced over to Percy's table to find no Seaweed Brain sitting there.

I finished my apple and headed the lake where Percy would usually be. I ran to the lake, but he wasn't there. Only one more place he could be at. His cabin. As I walked to his cabin, some girls gave me the evil glare.

I shook it off and opened the door. When I opened the door, I regretted that. Because what I saw was that new girl Pachira and Percy making out on my _birthday_. Then I fled from the scene, from everything, fled from _him._

* * *

><p>Hello! Alex here! Thank you for your patience! Please review when you are done reading. Thank you for reading! If Anything, PM me or review! Btw, check the my stories please! Thank you!<p>

~Alex ^^


	6. Chapter 6 White Horse

Hi squirtlepokemon215 here! I'm also known as Alex! So here's chapter 6! Sorry, this is a Percabeth chapter in this story. Based on Taylor Swift's song, White Horse! Sorry, jasper fans! Even though I'm a jasper fan, I'm also a Percabeth fan too, so let them have a moment! Thank you for reviewing and reading my story! I appreciated it! On with the story! So sorry I have updated late! Been busy! Hope this chapter makes it up!

Note: Every chapter costs 15 reviews! Next chapter is to reach 86 reviews if you can! If not, I will continue to update no matter what!

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to Reviews!<strong>

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith: **I know that that was unexpected. You'll see soon enough why he hurt her. Even though, I chat with you by PMing. I enjoy your reviews! Have a cookie!

**Star Dreamer: **Sorry if you don't get why they are glaring at Annabeth. You'll see soon enough! Thank you that you love the story! Have a cookie?

**Ink-Cola-Koala: **I know, they will be more drama soon, I think! Thank you for reviewing Chapter 5! Have a cookie!

**Annabeth Athena Chase: **Thank you about the twist comment! Here's the chapter you been waiting for! Cookie?

**L.D.O.P: **Sorry, your PenName was a bit too long! You are . which is a bit too lond. So anyways...Good thinking! You don't have to wait for now, but have to wait for next though! Want a cookie?

**JasperForever: **I don't know why I always end with cliffhangers. It depends on my mood. Cookie?

**Dreamer Girl: **I know the scene with Annabeth and Percy reminds of the one Piper and Jason. The two scenes are the same, but are for different reasons. You'll find out soon! Cookie?

**Questioner: **If you're wondering how Annabeth got cards from people that are not there at the moment, Hermes cabin delivers the mail in the camp in the story. Cookie?

**Iluvpasta: **I know Percy wouldn't do that to Annabeth and Pachira does seem fishy. You might see why soon. Sorry if the cliffhanger was killing you! Have a cookie!

**Awesomebooklover1229: **Thank you for the opinion of my story. I'm flattered! Have a cookie!

**Coolturtwig1st: **Hi there! I wonder why you hate the review system! Sorry if I didn't tell you I updated! Have a cookie for being an awesome friend, apology gift, and reviewer!

**FrostyShake01: **Thank you for complementing about my writing! Have a cookie!

**UPDATE: **Lol! Nice review name for an anonymous reviewer! I'm glad that you love the story and you check every day to see if I updated! Have a cookie!

**PLEASE: **OKAY, HERE's your chapter you been waiting for! Have a cookie!

**SAX713: **Glad you like the story! But I have other plans for Reyna in this quest. It's your opinion anyways. Hope like this chapter! Have a cookie! : /

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO or HOO b/c Rick Riordan does. I don't own White Horse song b/c it belongs to Taylor Swift! I only own Pachira! Enjoy now!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 White Horse<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

_Say you're sorry  
>that face of an angel comes out<br>Just when you need it to  
>As I pace back and forth all this time<em>

I fled from the scene. Tears were running down my face. No, No, NO! Annabeth Chase does not CRY because of a BOY like a sappy girl would do. But I did because my heart was torn because of him.

I couldn't believe that Percy could do this to me. After all these years, he would cheat on me with the girl, Pachira. This got to be a dream. I pinched my arm as I was running and of course, I yelped. This isn't a dream. It was my birthday today and he goes kissing a girl that hates me the second she saw me.

I could footsteps behind me catching up. I didn't know who it was, but I sped up my pace because I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, to see me like this.

_'Cause I honestly believed in you!  
>Holding on the days drag on<br>Stupid girl  
>I should have known, I should have known<em>

I was almost to my cabin where I could be safe and sound from Percy. Only a yard away from my cabin, but then a tight grip grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the woods. I noticed that it was Percy, so I started struggle against him to let go because he lost the mark of Achilles in Tibet River. I tried to get the hand off of my wrist started to hurt along the way.

We went farther and deeper into the woods. Tree nymphs started to become visible because of the racket I was creating by trying to get his grip off of my wrist.

_That I'm not a princess  
>this ain't a fairytale<br>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

I had no idea we were heading until we stopped by the creek where we had usual Capture the Flag games. Then he pulled us into the creek where there was a tall tree behind my back. The water started to form around us into a shield. He walked straight toward me and I backed up until my back was in contact with the tree trunk.

_Lead her up the stairwell  
>this ain't Hollywood,<br>This is a small town_

I looked for an exit, but of course, I was surrounded by water and only Percy can knock it down since he is the son of the sea god. I looked down at my feet, not looking into those eyes that could paralyze me and make me fall in them. I felt his hand on my chin, pulling it to look into my eyes. I kept staring at my feet and avoided eye contact with him.

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
>now it's too late for you and your White Horse,<br>to come around._

"Annabeth, look at me, please." His voice was cracking a bit. I wanted to look at him, but I didn't want to. Too bad, my emotions got better of me.

"Why, Percy. Why!" I croaked as waterworks started to form. I looked at him and tears started down my eyes. I could see hurt and anger in them.

"Let me explain, Annabe-"I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"I thought you were different, Percy! I trusted you!" I sobbed and collapsed, but Percy caught me and holds a tight embrace around me. I kept struggling against his tight grip, but he wouldn't let go.

_Baby I was naive,  
>Got lost in your eyes<br>I never really had a chance,  
>my mistake, I didn't know,<em>

I kept struggling and decided to something unexpected to him; I elbowed him in the stomach and he cringed in pain. I took that opportunity to escape from him since the protection made out of water started to shimmer and I ran. I saw a flash of movement and took out my dagger. The movement went into the shadows and I walked near it.

"Come out of the shadows and fight me!" I cried. The person came out of the shadows and it was that Pachira girl who was kissing with Percy.

"Oh, Annie. You so know that Percy belongs with me, not you. I mean like you're worthless, fat, and ugly bimbo who is a dumb Blondie of Athena." She sneered at me while looking at her manicured nails.

"Shut up, Patty. You only want Percy to be popular. You should think more carefully before you insult me and my mother!" I growled loudly before I flipped her and she wailed about her messed up outfit and nails of hers which were broken.

_To be in love you had to fight to get the upper hand  
>I had so many dreams about you and me.<br>Happy endings  
>now I know<em>

"You just watch out, Annie! I will have my revenge!" she snarled as she went back to the camp. I put away my dagger and felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned away and ran back to my cabin. I shut the door and plopped on to my bed.

I silently cried myself to sleep. Then I woke up when the conch horn blew. It was dinner time and time to face _him._ I walked the whole way. As I entered, I went grabbed my dinner and went straight toward my table. I sat down silently and began eating. Then Chiron spoke up.

"Campers, I have an announcement to make. But first, Happy Birthday Annabeth!" Everybody clapped for me. "Secondly, Pachira have been claimed by Aphrodite! Pachira, please go to the Aphrodite table, please. And has anybody seen Jason, Piper, and Leo? Even Reyna is missing "Chiron spoke loudly. Then I heard murmurs loudly.

_I'm not a princess  
>this ain't a fairytale<br>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
>Lead her up the stairwell<em>

"Silent, you pesky brats! Eat your food and be a good kid or else I will turn all of you into frog or even a pig for Aphrodite cabin!" Mr. D roared angrily. All you hear now is silence and see people eating quietly.

I finished up my portion and left the Pavilion. I darted off to the lake and watched the sunset while sitting down. I sighed sadly and put my head down to my knees, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother to look up to see who it was, but I felt someone hugging me. I looked up to see Rachel, Clarisse, and Katie, looking at me sadly.

_This ain't Hollywood,  
>This is a small town<br>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
>now it's too late for you and your White Horse, to come around.<em>

"Its okay, Annabeth. It will be okay." She whispered to me, trying to comfort me by rubbing my back as well.

"How do you know, Rachel?" I sobbed silently.

_And there you are on your knees  
>Begging for forgiveness,<br>Begging for me  
>Just like I always wanted,<br>But I'm so sorry_

"I know so because I _am_ the oracle, aren't I?" she joked. I had to smile at that. At least, my friends are here for me.

"I guess." I whispered silently. She pulled apart and looked at me mischievously.

_Cause__ I'm not your princess  
>this ain't our fairytale<br>I'm gonna find someone, someday  
>who might actually treat me well<em>

"Hey, Annabeth. What would you say for revenge?" she smirked. Clarisse and Katie had an evil glint in their eyes when Rachel said that.

I looked at all of them and I wiped my tears away. Then I stood up. I smirked at them and we all nodded.

_This is a big world,  
>that was a small town,<br>there in my rear view mirror, disappearing now_

"I'm totally in for this. This should teach Prissy not mess with us girls and for payback because he forgot _I_ was even a girl." Clarisse spoke darkly.

"I say it's time to show the boys that we are not toys to be played around." Katie muttered angrily.

_And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
>now it's too late for you and your White Horse<br>to catch me now._

"Even I can't date boys since I am the oracle, but I have a feeling we will be successful. That Pachira girl showed off in front of my face when she learned that I couldn't date boys. Now she's the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin because Drew was visiting her dad in China for the next two weeks. I say we plan on Pachira mostly and Percy last. Shall we girls? Objections, Annabeth?" Rachel declared darkly.

I shook my head slowly. I think it's time to show Percy that I'm not some toy he can just play with. The sun had gone done already and the moon has risen up into the sky. We nodded to each other and we looked up to the moon.

_Oh it's too late to catch me now._

_Percy, it's too late to catch me now._ I thought sadly as I stared at the moon.

* * *

><p>Hi there! So sorry I updated so late. Been busy here. I promise to not update too late, but I'll try to update faster. Been working on some songs and other stuff. I do need to update my other stories, too. So I think that's all for now. The song doesn't fit this chapter, doesn't it? Anyways, please go to my poll! I love your reviews and I hope you would review again for this chapter! Anyways, I'm thinking of updating on the 14th, maybe. I might have a special addition for the story. It's either a one-shot or a two shot. But that's later on. So I hope you would review and I do love reading them. Of course, in exchange for the reviews you readers that I love a lot, there will be treats to be passed around! Man, I babble too much. So please review! I will try to update soon! Thank you for reading! So you won't be hearing from me for a while. I will be trying to update <strong>Mark of Athena<strong>. So please review. It makes me happy and it encourages me to type faster. Hope to see your reviews! ~Alex. (squirtlepokemon215) P.S. I'm awesome, aren't I? Heh heh! ;) See you at the next chapter! I talk too much, don't I? Gahhhh! What is wrong with me? But hey. I like this about myself. I'm random and I babble too much when it comes to writing Author's Note. See ya! ~Alex :)


	7. Author's Note: CONTEST! :D WHOOO!

Yeah, hi! I know this is not an update. Yeah, I have been thinking…..I'm going to have a contest. I won't tell you yet why I'm going to have it...yet. I just need your readers help to pick a few songs for the next chapters. I will announce the winners in each chapter and you may enter any song as long as there are no cussing words in them. I'm warning you. I do listen to those kinds of those songs but I just don't feel like typing chapters with song lyrics with bad words in them. They spoil my mood when I'm typing them. So I hope you get my point. These are the people that are gonna to feel like the song. For example, just like chapter 6! Read instructions below to enter. Thanks for reading! ~Alex

* * *

><p><strong>Rules:<strong>

You may enter as many songs as you like, BUT it can't be weird and CAN"T have cuss words in them! No whining!

If someone suggested a song that you WERE going to send in, don't worry. I'll add you too if I'm in the mood. ;D

Here are the people you going to pick songs for. I will explain when I get to my point! The ones already chosen, you can't do anymore! Here we go! Sorry! Please send in the songs like the chosen ones below! Thank you! The ones that blank you may do!

* * *

><p><strong>People: <strong>

**Annabeth Chase: White Horse ~ Taylor Swift = DONE! COMPLETED! YAY!**

**Jason Grace: Coming Soon! Yay! I can't tell you what song I'm doing for him. Sorry, can't pick a song for him. It's already chosen! **

**Reyna Waron: She's stuck in a decision. Jason or Leo. She's feeling confused and depressed. All she wans in to make the right choice. Which one is her real one! Lol!**

**Leo Valdez: He's confused. He loves Reyna, but she doesn't know. He's sad and happy in mixture. He wants her so badly but he doesn't want to get hurt again.**

**Percy Jackson: He feels dreadful and wants to take Annabeth Chase back and get rid of Pachira. Pick a song to describe how he's sorta feeling**

**Piper McLean: Still deciding. You may choose a song for her if you like.**

* * *

><p>That's pretty much all. Please hurry! I will have to start soon I guess. The contest will end so use this opportunity! Thanks for reading and cooperating! ~Alex (Squirtlepokemon215)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Going Solo

Hi there. So sorry! It's been at least 4 months, I guess. I apologize, my dear readers. Okay, replies are listed below and go get your cookies! Maybe, additional milk if you want, so gather into the theater of Chapter 8 and bring popcorn with some drinks because the movie/chapter about to start!

Also, I'm very excited to announce that we have pasted the 100th mark for reviews! I would like thank you beloved and loyal readers for reviewing! Thank you all! On to the reviews first.

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Blossom146: **Your wish is my command….Ta-Da! Updated and that sounded a bit cheesy, don't you think? Anyways, you want popcorn or cookies? You have both you want.

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith: **Ah, my dear internet fanfiction friend, I enjoy reading your reviews: it makes my day amusing. Yes, Annabeth didn't listen, but that was meant to be! I'm flattered that you loved the chapter, but you know the saying: _Flattery won't get you anywhere_. Lol. You won't know what they are doing until I'm done giving everybody their moment. Here, have a cookie and some popcorn!

**Ashley: **Nice to meet you! Thank you. I do plan to make the story a lil more interesting than it is. Maybe. Have a cookie and some popcorn!

**DaughterofPoseidon5432: **I'm really sorry if I'm killing you. You know, something's killing me, too. It's called WRITER'S BLOCK. :'( But now, I managed to update this at least. So cookie anyone?

**Ummnosuperfly: **Why you ask? Yes, I know Percy is not a bastard and I will explain through the story. :/ Have a cookie.

**SAX713:** That won't be your last virtual cookie. Here's your second one! Your coincident made my day! :)

**Nobody2012**: I agree with ya. Here's a cookie.

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: **I know, right? Here's your virtual cookie.

**anon: **I will give Percy a chance to explain sooner or later in the story. No need to worry. I understand how you feel about Pachira. How I know is I had personal experience of having a back-stabbing, lying, evil witch-kind person for a friend who just pretends to be nice and then…Well, aren't I getting carried away? -_-'Sorry about that. Maybe Pachira has charmspeak, maybe she doesn't. I know Percy wouldn't do that on purpose….? If you wanna know want to know what happens, send in some suggestions if ya want. Thank you for your comment. Cookie?

**coolturtwig1st: **HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MEANIE? Beware, little girl. Btw, thanks liking it, but still, watch out. :(

**unknown lunatic: **Thank for your comment. Yes, I think I'll lower the reviews from this chapter forward. Cookie?

**. .13: **Poor Annabeth. I know. Blame Percy if you want, but not too much. Updated like you wanted. By the way, are you trying to say Grr or Great? I'm confused. Cookie? :/

Okay, on with the story! Hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: I wish to own the PJO series, but I will stay loyal to Rick Riordan**! :0

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Going Solo<strong>

**Piper's POV**

_Cough. Cough. Cough. Cough. Where am I?_

Charred-black coal smoke surrounded me. The floor was covered with powders of ashes that went up to my ankles. I was wearing my Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt with the streaks of mud on it with my jeans and my combat boots. My hair was in the usual ponytail. And I also had my dagger with me, _Katropis_.

_Cough. Cough. Cough._

Then a beam of bright light shot directly in front of me. It blinded me for a second, and then it faded enough for me to see what it was exactly it was. It was a portal that was shaped like a door. It wasn't that big.

Suddenly, I felt as if I was being watched and whipped out Katropis, eyeing the darkness with a keen eye. A wave of goose bumps crashed over and it made me shiver a little. Before I could change my mind, I jumped in, leaving the ash-polluted world.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV <strong>

As I stared at the stars, I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Then I found myself in this gloomy realm that reminded me of the Underworld.

Just thinking about gave me the goose bumps. I was wearing the same clothes except I was wearing clean ones and I was gripping on to my Gladius. So as I took my first step, I saw that the ground was full of ashes up to my ankles. The air was polluted with dark smoke. Then, I saw a bright light flash about 20 ft away. As I got closer, I felt another someone else's presence and slowly saw a brown hair girl with a ponytail looking at a door.

As I got closer, she whipped around with a weapon. I saw closely it was Piper, with Katropis, ready to attack anytime. I stared at her in awe at her beauty, even though she looked like she had a mud fight, but luckily, she couldn't see me because the air covered my body. As I was about to go to her, she quickly jumped in the portal and the portal started to close. I ran and got in before it left me stranded in the gloomy realm for good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Mount Olympus...<strong>_

Two figures sat in a room that had a 3-D map. Half side was a spring meadow while the other showed what was happening at Camp Half-Blood. One was watching closely while the other was snoozing away while controlling the map. As the sleeping figure started to snore louder than ever, the second figure bonked him. And the other was awake.

"Hypnos, don't snooze around. We have a mission to accomplish!" the first figure yelled at Hypnos.

"Lady Aphrodite, I'm trying to do my best and did you forget that I have to sleep in order to fix the dream like you wanted." Hypnos complained calmly, trying not to fall asleep again. Aphrodite huffed and continued to watch the map move as Hypnos "accidently" fell asleep. She sighed tiredly and moved into the Camp Half-Blood replica, watching closely at a certain blond girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

It's been like what, two weeks since they left to search for Piper and BAM! Everything's falling out of place. I have ignored _**Perseus**_ for the past two weeks. He's been trying to talk to me, but every time he sees me and finds that no one else is around, he tries to make up with me and always, Pachira would pop out of the blue and drag him away. While he's being dragged away, he stares at me with that sea green, full of regret, sadness, and longing after my figure while walking away from him.

I trained with a different partner during training. And of course, Pachira would train with him, tripping on purpose and giggle like a lil girl while asking him for help and rubbing her-You know what! Never mind about that! That would just haunt me with disturbing nightmares.

Anyways, I have ignored him since my birthday. I wished Thalia was here, but she's on her way to meet with Piper. Today, he came and I ran away toward the Ares cabin that was guarded by Chris and Conner. I knew he followed, because then the next thing I heard was some arguments and heard him being dragged away while struggling to get out their grasp and two other Ares campers guarded the cabin.

"I'm here now!" I announced as I walked toward Katie, Rachel, and Clarisse. They were just whispering and stopped immediately when they saw me.

"Okay! Now time for the meeting to go into session." Clarisse declared deviously. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Okay, we need to get back at Pachira and Perseus" said Rachel yelled.

"Okay, Annabeth. We got the perfect operation. We had help from a girl named Vapor, daughter of Poseidon. She's the newly claimed camper. It's called Operation Squeaky Siren" Rachel announced happily. Everybody grinned and looked at me for approval. My head was down and everybody started worry.

"Annabeth, I know hurts. It's going to be-"Katie started, but I interrupted her by saying "Who says I'm depressed! I'm just thinking about the reaction we're going to get from that mangy she-troll!"

Everybody laughed and I soon joined in. Before we knew it, we were crying and Conner and Chris came, wondering why we were crying.

"GET OUT, Chris and Conner! We're fine. Just laughing too much." Clarisse shrieked, but continued to cry until the point where there are no more tears. Chris and Connor looked at each other and gave the look. After that, they walked out to keep out Percy.

"Okay, so agreed?" Clarisse challenged. Everybody nodded and grinned once again. Then Katie spoke.

"Okay, since we got this down, I'm gonna go meet up with Vapor after this for some more plans and stuff for the future." She mentioned. Then everybody stood up and gave each other a high-five.

I looked at my friends happily and I knew that revenge will be sweet.

_Watch out, Perseus. Especially you, Pachira. You'll never know what hit you._

* * *

><p>Okay I got this settled. I know you guys really hate me now because I'm a bad author. I'm so sorry. I'll try update as much as I can over the summer. Anyways, this is only the beginning of Jason's moment. So I think that should be all for now. Any questions=Just ask. I don't mind. Anyways, please review and look out for Jason's moment which may be chapter 9. Thanks for reading! ~Alex<p> 


	9. Just a Useless Note from The Author

Hi. I'm back. Not an Update, but here's some news.

I will continue this story, BUT since I do have school and work, it will slow me down. I will try update soon as possible. I cannot promise when, but as soon as I can. :/

I hope you all understand, and thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them. I will delete this note after updating this story with the next chapter.

~Alex

P.S. Thank you for being patient with me so long…and I apologize for the delay... (although I'm not sure not many are still.)


End file.
